


On a Clear Day, You Can See the Corn

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-21
Updated: 2004-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream" -Sleeping Beauty<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Clear Day, You Can See the Corn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to chasethecat for cheering and betaing and all-around awesomosity. For Aelora's Fairy Tale Challenge, this is a rewrite of Sleeping Beauty. Feedback makes me dance naked on a table and buy drinks for the whole bar.
> 
> Spoilers: Skinwalker, Calling, Truth
> 
> Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd only get the Kryptofreaks.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a beautiful red haired queen who wished for nothing more than a child to hold in her arms. Every night, she and the king would gaze out into the endless sky, and the queen would wish fervently, upon every star she saw, that someday she would have a child of her own. 

Then one day, as the king and queen were out traversing the countryside in their horse-drawn carriage, a hail of stone and fire rained from the sky. As one large rock crashed in front of them, spooking the horses and the carriage overturned and slid. The king, badly shaken but barely bruised, reached out to his wife and rasped her name. The queen opened her eyes and looked out the window, and gasped. A small, naked child was emerging from the smoking crater, approaching her grinning as though he'd found his mother. 

* 

Young Prince Clark's homecoming was a joy to the people whose kingdom now had an heir, and the queen felt it would only be fitting to throw a party honoring their beautiful boy. 

The queen sent out invitations to the royalty and nobility of kingdoms near and far, but when it came time to invite the thirteen fairies, the queen was embarrassed to note that she didn't have enough golden dishes for all of them. So she fretted, "The fairies should only eat from the golden dishes. What am I going to do?" 

"Ask King Lionel of Metropolis if he would mind bringing a golden dish with him if he and Prince Lex attend the affair," the king said. 

The queen looked at him, appalled. "I can't ask a guest to bring flatware, Jonathan. And as Prince Lex was struck by a meteorite when Clark arrived, I'm very sure they would be happier never to see Smallville again." She waved him away and returned to her party planning. The king, who had never liked Lionel, whistled jauntily to himself as he left the room. 

* 

Finally, the day of Prince Clark's party arrived, and the king and queen were greeting the guests as they entered the Great Hall. When the king caught a glimpse of the first of the fairies, he leaned towards the queen and whispered in her ear, "Did you ever turn up another golden dish?" 

"No," the queen whispered back between greetings and pleasantries with guests, "I didn't invite Joreficent. Let's hope he didn't hear about the party." 

The first nine fairies, like many of the other guests, gave Prince Clark gifts like strength, agility and a beauty that could never be rivaled. 

The tenth fairy, Lana, floated right up to Prince Clark, waved her wand in the air, and made the king and queen unable to ever be smooshed by a meteor. 

Not one to let Lana outdo her, Chloe floated up next, and waving her wand in the air, gifted Prince Clark with X-ray vision and the ability to fly. 

"When the hell is he going to need _that_?" the king whispered to the queen incredulously, who hushed him. 

Excited that it was now his turn, Peteyweather rubbed his hands together eagerly and floated up to Prince Clark, but a loud crash and a great flash of light brought everything to a halt. 

In the now-shattered doorway to the Great Hall loomed the fairy Joreficent, surrounded by fire and seething with fury. "I have a gift for the Prince as well!" Joreficent's deep, powerful voice reverberated around the room, and even the stone foundation of the hall quivered in fear. 

Pointing at the young prince, Joreficent cried, "On the eve of his eighteenth birthday, Prince Clark will wander into the Kawatche caves, get pierced by a beam of light, and DIE!" 

"NO!" the queen cried. She ran to her sobbing son and gathered him into her arms. "You cannot hurt my son!" 

The king raced to the queen's side. "I will not let you hurt our son!" he yelled. 

Joreficent cocked an eyebrow at the king. "Oh?" he asked, "And what would you give for your son?" 

The king looked down at his queen, shaking silently and clinging to Clark as the boy continued to gasp and choke and tears streamed down his face. "Anything," he rasped, and turned back to Joreficent. "Anything," the king repeated, more strongly. "I'll give anything for my son." 

Joreficent smirked. "Done," he said; and raising his arms to the ceiling, he continued: "When Prince Clark is pierced by that beam of light, he will not die, but rather fall into a deep sleep, from which only his true love's kiss will awaken him." Then, in a booming voice, he added, "When Prince Clark sleeps, so will you all, and all of the kingdom of Smallville; and none of you will awaken before the prince" In a burst of green smoke, Joreficent disappeared. 

The queen gazed a thank you at her husband, whose shoulders slumped visibly in relief. He reached out a hand to her to help her to her feet. Then, turning to the crowd, he called with a weak smile, "And now, we feast!" 

"Wait a sec!" Peteyweather yelled, "I didn't give Prince Clark his gift yet!" He waved his wand around and gifted the prince with a love of quality merchandise, like Lemon Pledge and albums by Remy Zero. 

* * *

The day after the party, the king issued a decree: that the entrances to all caves throughout the kingdom be sealed over. And to protect Clark, he and the queen thought it best to have him raised in anonymity. 

One week later, with tears shining in their eyes, the king and queen turned Prince Clark over to three of the fairies who had attended the party, Lana, Chloe and Peteyweather. They would raise Prince Clark on a farm outside the kingdom. 

The fairies decided they should rename the young prince, and after much discussion and arguing and zapping one another with their wands, they agreed to name Clark Kal. Prince Clark nodded once, sadly, and with one last look behind him, toddled off with the fairies, leaving his parents behind. 

* * *

Lana flitted around the kitchen of the small, yellow farmhouse, getting the last of the food prepared for Kal's 18th birthday. 

Chloe sat in a corner and sulked. She was covered in cinnamon and apply goo, from yet another unsuccessful attempt at baking an apple pie. "I don't see why we can't just swish our wands around and POOF! Perfect apple pie with a golden crust, that even has the flower made of diamond shaped dough bits in the middle." 

"We can't use our wands. For 15 years we haven't used our wands, so that Kal wouldn't figure out whom he was or who was raising him," Lana said matter of factly, as she straightened the tiara on her head and brushed the wrinkles out of her pink gown. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. 

"HEY!" Peteyweather clamored down the stairs. "I finished Kal's suit! Isn't it great?" He held up the flannel monstrosity proudly. 

"One arm is longer than the other," Lana sighed. 

Chloe jumped to her feet. "Were those my pajamas?" She stepped closer and inspected the... suit. "And were those your boxers?" 

"I washed them first," Peteyweather sulked, letting the failure of a suit fall to the floor. 

"Oh, screw this," Lana said, as smoke poured from the oven again. Digging out her wand from within the folds of her skirt, she chanted, 

_Magic_ , _bake this apple pie_.  
 _Magic_ , _make the needles fly_.  
 _Sew a suit to make girls sigh_ ,  
 _while we all sit idly by_. 

* * *

Kal grunted as he swung the axe another thick log. It was hot for the middle of the fall, and his shirt had been pulled off and tossed carelessly aside hours ago, before he began chopping wood for the winter. Sweat made his hair damp and his chest and arms glisten in the early afternoon light. 

This was mindless work, and Kal's arms moved mechanically, his thoughts a million miles away. But when he swung the axe and didn't see the usual flash of light on the blade, Kal blinked and stopped chopping. Not that there was anything to chop with; the blade was no longer on the axe. Rather, the blade was... Kal spun around to look behind him. Oh, crap. The blade was hurtling through the air towards a man on a horse. Kal had dropped the useless handle and was running toward the man before his brain caught up enough to inform him that the sunlight on the blade had spooked the horse, and the man had been thro-- 

"Oof!" Kal landed on his back with the man sprawled on top of him. He was startled to note that the man was completely bald. 

The man lay there for a moment, stunned, before he caught his breath and pushed off Kal. "You could try to be a little softer, you know," he said haughtily, as he brushed pieces of dead grass off his clothes. 

"I. What?" Kal began, sitting up. "You fell on me." 

"I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't spooked my horse." The man looked around. "Which seems to have disappeared, thank you very much." He turned to glare at Kal, when he _saw_ him. The man closed his gaping mouth with an audible click. 

Kal's confused expression broke into a grin. "You have really blue eyes," he said. "I'm having a birthday party. Do you want to come?" 

"I," the man swallowed. "I can't. I have to be at a party at the castle. But thank you, I would have been honored to attend." He forcibly dragged his eyes up to meet Kal's and managed a small smile. Then he turned and fled. 

"WAIT!" Kal called after him, but the man's horse had reappeared. He mounted it and rode of into the distance. 

* * *

"KAL!" The three fairies jumped as the screen door slammed shut behind the moping teenager. Various and sundry baking utensils and ingredients, and sewing implements and fabrics clattered to the floor. 

Kal appeared not to notice any of this as he lumbered over to the table. He flopped down in a chair, which creaked nervously, and slumped forward with a heavy sigh. 

Chloe approached him slowly, the cloud of gloom hanging over his head ominously. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, whispering, "Kal?" 

Kal sniffled and spoke to the table. "I hoped he might like me. I've never had a friend, and he was so beautiful, but he ran away when I asked him to my party. And I don't even know his name." He returned to sulking silently. 

Lana looked on in sympathy. Then Peteyweather whispered harshly in her ear, "He's gay?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. 

"And no one told me?" he continued incredulously. Lana elbowed him in the stomach and nodded toward Kal, who was playing with his fingers and looking as he had when he'd learned there was no Santa Claus, and it was Peteyweather eating the Christmas cookies every year. 

"Kal," Chloe said softly, "I'm sorry about the boy, but we have to get you dressed for your party." 

"I don't want to have my party," Kal pouted. 

"Sweetie, we worked hard for this, and the whole kingdom is expecting you to attend." 

"CHLOE!" Lana admonished, "That Kal is actually Prince Clark of Smallville and that tonight is his 18th birthday party which will be at the palace where hundreds of guests are to be in attendance was supposed to be a surprise!" 

"Palace?" Kal brightened. 

"Yes, sweetie," Lana cooed, "You're the prince of Smallville, and--" 

"Palace?" Kal repeated excitedly, "That man is going to be at the palace!" 

"Kal," Lana frowned, "Did you hear what I said? About being royalty and--" 

The perfect pie with the dough bits in the shape of a flower that magic had whipped up crashed to the floor as Kal jumped up from the table in excitement. "Let's go to the palace! He's there! Let's go!" He shot out of the tiny, yellow farmhouse in a blur. 

Chloe, Lana and Peteyweather looked at each other in confusion. Seconds later, a rather disheveled Kal reappeared in the kitchen sheepishly. 

"I got all the way there when I realized I was half-naked," he said, "So I came back." 

"So let's get you dressed!" Chloe enthused, and waving her wand around, she sang out, 

_We don't want him smelling farty_ \-- 

"Farty?" Peteyweather whispered to Lana. She elbowed him again as Chloe glared and continued, 

_so get Prince Clark cleaned up for his party_! 

Twinkling golden lights shimmered around Clark as the spell took effect, and moments later, he was clean and fresh. His hair artfully ruffled, and dressed to the nines in an Yves St. Laurent tuxedo complete with blue vest and cummerbund. 

"Blue?" Peteyweather frowned and zapped Clark with his wand, turning the accoutrements red. 

"Red?" Lana wrinkled her nose in disgust and raised her wand to strike, when Chloe and Peteyweather both zapped her with theirs. 

"No pink," they said in unison. Clark nodded agreement. 

"Fine." Lana pouted and folded her arms across her chest in a huff. 

"Let's go to my party!" the prince shouted. 

* * *

The king and queen stood nervously at the entrance to the Great Hall, awaiting the arrival of the son they'd only had for a few short days 15 years ago. 

"Do you think he'll remember us?" the king asked softly. 

"I hope so," the queen said. "God, I can't wait to wrap my arms around him again." 

"He's a bit bigger than he was the last time you saw him," Chloe piped up from the doorway. She, Lana and Peteyweather drew aside to give the king and queen a clear view of their grown son. 

"Clark," the queen exhaled, "God, Clark." 

"Mom?" Prince Clark asked quietly. 

"Clark!" the king laughed. All three met in a group hug. Lana, Chloe and Peteyweather circled around them and hugged the reunited family. 

"Martha," the king said after a few moments of happy tears, "Let's show Clark his room." The group parted, and the king and queen were leading Prince Clark away towards a corridor, when a loud crash came from the Great Hall. 

"We'd better check that out\'c9" the queen said, and she and the king headed back. 

Prince Clark continued down the corridor when he heard a deep voice echo hauntingly through the corridor. 

"Clark." 

The prince stopped walking and looked for the source of the noise. 

"Clark." 

He didn't see anything in the hallway, so he focused his sight to look through the walls. 

"Clark." 

There was nothing, but Clark felt compelled to find out who was calling his name. 

"Clark." 

He walked forward again, turning the corner leading away from his room, walking until he found himself outside. 

"Clark." 

The voice sounded lighter out here, less rumbly. He walked through the grounds behind the castle. His name grew louder. 

"Clark." 

The prince took a step into a pile of branches and they snapped. He fell and fell and landed on rocky ground. 

"Clark." 

Next to him was a small octagonal disk. 

"Take it," the voice said. 

Clark reached out and picked up the disk. 

"Put it here," the voice said, and an octagonal depression glittered in the dark cave. 

Clark stood up and walked towards the depression. 

"Yes," the voice said. 

Prince Clark reached out and pressed the disk into the hole. Three of its markings lit up, and then a beam of light shot from the wall. It hit the prince in the chest, and he screamed. The light lifted him off of the ground, and Clark was still screaming. When the beam finally faded, he was lying unconscious on the ground. 

* * *

A green haze floated up from the hole Prince Clark had fallen through, a light wind carrying it through the fields and into the castle. It passed through the kitchen, making the cook and scullery maids yawn. It blew through the corridors and up into the turrets, and the guards and soldiers nodded off. It seeped into the Great Hall, and one by one the guests slid down in their seats. It floated out over the whole of Smallville, and soon the entire kingdom had passed into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

The mist settled to the ground as the subjects slept, and the corn began to grow. It grew and grew, the stalks tipping into one another and twisting around. Soon they covered the palace--all the windows and doors were blocked with corn. And the entrances to the Kawatche caves were soon covered, as well. 

* * *

Back at the farm, Lana, Chloe and Peteyweather looked at each other in confusion as one by one, their cows and chickens plopped to the ground. The barn cats yawned, curled up and slept. The horses stopped swatting the flies with their tails, and they and the flies dropped to the stable floor. 

And then Lana remembered: "The spell," she whispered. "Prince Clark is in the caves." 

"How did he find them?" Chloe asked, and Peteyweather replied, "It doesn't matter. We have to find a hot chick to wake him." 

Chloe and Lana each raised an eyebrow at him. "Or a hot guy," he amended, defeated. "This is so not my department," he said, slumping into a chair. 

Lana looked at Chloe and said, "We have to find that man." 

* * *

Hours later, Lana and Chloe sat on a bridge over a rushing river, tired and discouraged. 

"Not one prince I found has any interest in kissing boys." Lana huffed and flipped her hair. 

"Same here," Chloe sighed. "I wish we knew who that man was that Prince Clark had met." 

A whinny from nearby made Chloe look up. "Lana!" she whispered harshly, shaking the despondent fairy's shoulder. "There's a bald man with a horse by that tree!" 

"And?" Lana asked, absently tracing patterns on the guardrail with her perfectly manicured nails. 

Chloe gibbered excitedly. "It's Prince Lex of Metropolis!" 

Lana's head snapped up. "Did you speak to him? I didn't speak to him!" 

"I didn't either!" Chloe squealed. She jumped up and ran toward the bald man. "Prince Lex!" she shouted as she neared, "Prince Lex!" 

The man looked up from watering his horse. "Yes?" he asked warily. 

"Did you meet a man chopping wood this afternoon?" 

"It's possible, I meet lots of men. Why?" Prince Lex asked calmly. 

Chloe started getting excited. "The man you met is Prince Clark of Smallville." 

Prince Lex raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh?" he asked with a small smirk. 

"And we," she motioned toward herself and Lana, who was approaching the conversation, "Believe that you're the only one who can awaken him." 

Prince Lex let go of the reigns of his horse. "Why is he sleeping?" he asked, "And why am I the only one who can wake him up?" 

"At Prince Clark's homecoming party 15 years ago, Joreficent bewitched him and the entirety of Smallville. On his 18th birthday, he would venture into the Kawatche caves and be pierced by a beam of light, putting him and the whole kingdom to sleep," Lana spoke up. Then she added, "Only his true love can awaken him." 

Chloe said, "If you are the man Prince Clark met this afternoon, he was very taken with you. We can only hope you were as taken with him." She looked at Prince Lex speculatively. "Why aren't you at the castle right now?" 

"I decided not to go," Prince Lex replied. He reached for his horse's reigns. "I did meet a man in the woods today; a beautiful one. I was supposed to go to the castle to meet Prince Clark and see if I might want to marry him. When I saw that man chopping wood this afternoon, I knew Prince Clark would pale in comparison to him, and chose not to waste my time at that party." His lips twisted into a self-deprecating smirk as he added, "I had heard that Prince Clark would be the most beautiful man in all the world; I should have assumed that he and that farm boy were one and the same." He looked up at the fairies. "I'll do it. Tell me how to awaken him and I'll do it." 

Chloe and Lana beamed at him. "Follow us," they said, and Prince Lex mounted his horse. 

* 

Back at the farmhouse, the fairies proceeded to arm Prince Lex with enchanted weapons. 

"You're going to meet Joreficent," Chloe said, "So it's important that you have the means to defeat him." With that, she handed Prince Lex the Sword of Truth. 

"Joreficent will attack you. You need to be able to protect yourself," Lana added, and handed him the Shield of Justice. 

Peteyweather piped in, "You'll need to look cool." He tied a bolt of red fabric around Prince Lex's neck. "So this is the cape of the American Way." 

Prince Lex grimaced. "I look like an idiot. I am not wearing this thing." 

"You have to," Lana nodded solemnly. "It'll keep you safe." 

"And make you look like a superhero," Chloe said happily. 

Prince Lex made a face, and then trudged off to meet his fate. 

* 

An hour later, Prince Lex dismounted and stood at the gates of Smallville. He stared in awe at the enchanted corn, twisted and wiry, with brambles to keep would-be saviors away. Prince Lex took a breath to steel himself, and passed through the gates into the corn. 

Prince Lex knew he was getting closer to the entrance to the caves as the knots of corn wound tighter and tighter. Bits and pieces of torn fabric clung to the thorns and ears. The corpses of beautiful women who had failed to reach the entrance to the caves and kiss Prince Clark stood twined in the glowing green stalks. Prince Lex hacked the corn apart to let the corpses lie still like in sleep on the ground. 

Finally, he came to a place where the corn twisted along the ground, as though trying to cover something. Prince Lex stuck his sword through the spaces between them, finding no land beneath. He withdrew his blade, prepared to cut himself an opening, when a green mist drifted up between the stalks and formed into the shape of a man. Joreficent stood before him. 

"You have come to awaken Prince Clark," he said in a booming voice. 

Prince Lex pointed his sword at the fairy and advanced. 

"Alas, you may not." Joreficent's visage dissolved, his laughter echoing through the fields. 

Keeping his sword in front of his face, the prince turned slowly, looking for the fairy, when a bolt of fire seared the corn just in front of his left foot. Prince Lex jumped backwards in surprise. 

Joreficent appeared before him, his form lengthening and contorting until Prince Lex found himself facing a gigantic, purple dragon. The prince once again pointed his sword at the creature. 

"You will not awaken him!" Joreficent hissed, "His life is mine as revenge for his parents' disrespect." He struck. The prince moved backwards, but was not fast enough. The creature began twining around Prince Lex's slight body. 

The prince, realizing that he would not have the leverage to heave his great sword at the beast, loosened his grip on it and let his hand slide from the handle slowly up the blade. He felt it cut into his hand, and his warm blood wet the weapon. Lex feared he was going to lose his grip on the sword as it slipped further out of his hand. 

Joreficent laughed. "This true love is a myth. No one will awaken Prince Clark, because no one will get past m--" 

Prince Lex jabbed outwards with his shield, hitting Joreficent under the jaw. 

Joreficent roared furiously, so loudly that even the corn shook with fear. He reared back and bellowed, "Puny human! Na\'95ve prince! You will not defeat me! You will DIE for your insolence!" He blew another fireball at Prince Lex, who ducked briefly behind his shield. 

"NEVER!" the prince cried, and with all his might he squeezed the blade tighter in his hand and thrust the sword at the beast's throat. The weapon hit its mark, burying itself between the thick scales. Joreficent let out an excruciating cry and fell to the ground, crushing stalks of corn and Lord knows how many unfortunate princesses' bodies. Inky black blood oozed from the wound and spread across the ground. Where it touched the corn, the plants receded, returning to their pre-enchanted form. 

Prince Lex cut down a few stalks and fastened them together into a rope, one end of which he looped around the dead dragon's tail. Then he slowly lowered himself into the cave. 

* * *

The only light came from the opening above him, and it wasn't enough to light the whole cave. Prince Lex stumbled through the darkness, wishing that rather than the idiotic "cape", the fairies had thought to hand him a torch along with some means of lighting it. His foot caught and he tripped, landing sprawled on something hard and familiar. 

"Prince Clark?" he asked, pushing himself to his knees. 

There was an answering snore and shift from beneath his hands. He smoothed his fingers over the warm body looking for the mouth. When he thought he had found it, Prince Lex took a deep breath. "I hope it's you and not some mutated troll or something," he muttered, leaning in and brushing his lips over those beneath his. 

The full mouth moved against his, and a large hand came up to cup his head, pulling Prince Lex in even closer. Lex's hands wandered, too, snaking under the soft shirt to touch hot skin. He curved one around Prince Clark's ribcage, and Clark shifted, pulling Lex on top of him. 

Finally, Prince Lex withdrew, panting for breath. His eyes, now used to the dark, drank in the sight of his reward. Clark's cherry mouth looked slightly swollen, his eyes were half open, and his gaze was fixed intensely on Lex. 

"We need..." Lex began. He swallowed thickly and blinked. "We need to get back to the palace." 

"I know you," Clark said. 

"Yes," Lex agreed. "We need to g--" 

He tried to pull away and stand, but Prince Clark pulled Lex back against him. "We'll go." He grinned impishly. "Just..." He trailed a finger along Lex's jaw and then eased it slowly between Lex's lips. "Just not right now." 

Prince Lex sucked for a second on Clark's finger, before releasing it. As Clark looked at Lex in dejected shock, Lex pounced. 

* * *

Meanwhile, the guests in the palace and the subjects throughout Smallville yawned and stretched. One by one they blinked open their eyes and gazed around them curiously for a moment. Then they shrugged off the last vestiges of sleep and returned to their prior activities. 

* * *

Back at the farm, the cows returned to grazing, the chickens returned to clucking, and the horses swatted their flies away. 

Lana, Chloe and Peteyweather nodded in satisfaction and returned to the castle for the party. 

* * *

The guests were all chatting amicably while the king and queen wondered where their son had gone. 

"Is he still in his room?" the king asked, just before Prince Clark appeared in the doorway. 

"Clark," the queen sighed gratefully, "Where have you be\'c9" Her question died on her lips as she took in her son's appearance. Prince Clark's clothing was rumpled, his hair was mussed, and he was flushed and beaming. His hand was clasped around Prince Lex's, who was equally rumpled and looking smug. 

The guests went silent. 

"He's gay?" the king whispered to his wife. 

She nodded dumbly, her mouth hanging open. 

Prince Clark's ecstatic expression began to look worried. "Mom?" he asked nervously. 

"Clark," the queen breathed, and she ran to her son and his\'c9 boyfriend? and wrapped her arms tightly around both of them. 

"Mom," Clark said, returning the hug. 

Above them Lana and Chloe cheered. 

Soon the guests joined in the cheering, and then returned to chattering happily away. 

The king eventually dragged his jaw off the floor as Peteyweather said to him, "Yeah, it was a shock to me too, but look how happy he is!" 

Clark had dragged Lex away from his mother, and Lex was twirling them around the dance floor as Clark laughed. 

The king laughed along with them, and then tugged his queen into his arms to join in the dancing. 

Then the guests were dancing, too, and hovering above them all were Lana, Chloe and Peteyweather, tossing confetti over the party. 

Or they were, until Lana's eye was caught by a nobleman who was from Paris, and Chloe overheard someone talking about a coup and went to investigate, and Peteyweather found a giggling gaggle of girls in the corner by the punch and decided to work his charm. 

But Prince Clark and Prince Lex were ignorant of the ensuing chaos, focused entirely on each other. After the party, they married and lived happily ever after. 


End file.
